leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheGreatClockwyrm/Balar, the Elusive One
Abilities= Balar is perpetually . While out of combat and not within the direct line of of an enemy , Balar may not be under any circumstances. |description2 = While moving, Balar leaves behind a magical trail that lasts 2 seconds and allied who stand within it for of their maximum health)}} per second| of their maximum health)}} every 2 seconds}}. Balar himself may not benefit from this healing under any circumstances, although this trail is not visible to enemies unless they have of Balar. |description3 = While as a part of passive or active effects, this is increased by . |effect radius= 20 |targeting = Passive |affects = Allies, Self |spelleffects = Heal |notes = * Placeholder. }} Balar stamps his hoof, creating a circular wave that emanates from him, dealing nearby enemies }}. |leveling = }} |description2 = Enemies struck by more than one wave within 2 seconds are for 1 second and for a duration. They are then rendered immune to this effect for 5 seconds. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = This ability has no cast time when it is casted while during either the passive or active portions , and will instead cast it at Balar's next ground location without interrupting the effect. |effect radius = 350 |cast time = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Ground |damagetype = }} |affects = Enemies |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |notes= * Placeholder. }} Balar envelops himself in a swirl of fae magic for 4 seconds, dealing }} every second to nearby enemies. |leveling = |Total Magic Damage| }} |description2 = Balar extends the swirl, dealing a burst of }}, before drawing it within himself and for 40% of the post-mitigation damage this ability dealt over its duration, capped against and . |leveling2 = |Total Magic Damage| }} }} |effect radius = / |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = |targeting = Self |affects = Enemies, Self |damagetype = }} |spelleffects = aoedot |spellshield = true |notes= * has no cast time and does not interrupt Balar's previous orders. }} While Balar cannot be by an enemy , he enters an empowered state during which movement commands will instead cause him to up to 200 units towards the cursor, additionally scaling up with his boot tier. Balar maintains this state even while in combat, but will lose it if he basic attacks a unit. Increases to Balar's }} will increase the maximum of the dash by that amount instead. |description2 = While this effect holds, the from is increased by an amount. |leveling2 = %}} |description3 = Balar gracefully in the targeted direction. Enemies he passes over or in his landing radius are and by 60% for a short duration. For every enemy or affected by this ability, Balar gains }}, stacking additively. |leveling3 = }} %|ms}}}} |description4 = Balar then gains the effects of this ability's passive if it was not already active. |cooldown = |target range = 500 |effect radius = 125 |width = 125 |speed = 1000 |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies, Self |spellshield = true |grounded = true |knockdown = true |notes= * Placeholder. }} Balar emits a mournful bray, causing nearby and predetermined sections of terrain to become for a duration. |leveling = }} |description2 = Areas marked as spawn a Spirit of the Wild upon being approached by a , which attempt to through that target after a brief delay and carrying on until they strike another or segment of terrain. If that area was not already marked as , then it becomes so upon being struck by a Spirit of the Wild, although this may not artificially extend the duration of this ability. |description3 = Spirits of the Wild Balar and allied they touch and deal }} to enemy , decreased by 20% per subsequent passthrough. |leveling3 = |Maximum Single-Target Heal|115.6 / 262.9 / 457.6 }} |Maximum Single-Target Damage|180 / 287.1 / 657.6 }} |description4 = Each area marked as may only release a Spirit of the Wild every 2 seconds, with each subsequent Spirit of the Wild's effectiveness being reduced by a multiplicative 25%. |range = 1000 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Self |affects = Enemies, Allies, Self |damagetype = }} |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = true |projectile = true |notes= * Placeholder. }} |-|Strategy= |-|Background= |-|Quotes= |-|Development= * Artist currently unknown for header art. I make regular sweeps of reverse image searches in order to find the artist. If you can find me their name or website, I will gladly put it here. |-|Trivia= Category:Custom champions